


The Bennett-Parkers

by randallgreybeardcarpio



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randallgreybeardcarpio/pseuds/randallgreybeardcarpio
Summary: A drabble written as a response to an idea/post from Bonkai-coven on tumblr about Bonnie and Kai eloping. (See notes for a direct link).





	The Bennett-Parkers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/a direct response to Bonkai-coven's post on tumblr: http://bonkai-coven.tumblr.com/post/172936988166/i-know-the-idea-of-a-dreamy-pinterest-y-bonkai The idea belongs to her. <3

“Sir, the happy meals don’t come with.. 20 nuggets,” the McDonalds employee is saying with disdain, looking at Kai like he’d just demanded the President of the United States waltz into McDonalds to deliver him his food personally.

“Did I stutter?” Kai asks, point blank. “Was there, like, any part of that where I may have  _almost_ stuttered? Okay, look– my bad. This was clearly a miscommunication on my part. I want 20  _Mc_ Nuggets. And maybe a McWine while you’re at it. Or.. gin? Do you have any gin back there?” 

Bonnie snorts, but a smile tugs at her lips. She plays with the wedding ring around her finger, feeling warmth well up in her chest as she watches her newly-wed husband lead a noble battle for two happy meals. He’s wearing his stupid denim jacket again, and it’s a fresh callback to the days they first met.  _In the 1994 Prison World_. It feels so long ago now, but the scar on her ribcage still holds the tale of all they’d gone through to get here.

“Babe, look– since we’re on the whole ‘no-spontaneous-murder’ lifestyle now, I’m going to have to ring up Stefanno for some compulsion action.” Bonnie jolts, looking up with the realization that Kai is now standing next to her. The woman next to them in line shoots them an odd look. 

“Hey, whatever floats your boat,” she says, holding up her hands. “And, yeah,  _um_ , maybe don’t kill anyone? That didn’t really work out too well for the start of our relationship.” 

“But it’s working out just fine now, isn’t it?” Kai teases with a grin, leaning towards her to plant a soft kiss on her mouth. Bonnie’s heart flutters, and embarrassment floods through her at the brazen public display of affection. “What do you say we, uh– meet out back? I hear there’s a decently-sized dumpster, and it might be good for–”

“Kai,” Bonnie interrupts, mortified at the smile still tugging at her lips. “Seriously.” 

“This is my wife, everybody,” Kai says obnoxiously, pointing towards the witch in excitement. There are a few chuckles, but most everyone in the McDonald’s is staring at them in abject horror at Kai’s antics. 

“Let’s get out of here,” she says, and she means it. They have the whole day ahead of them, and Bonnie hasn’t been happier in her life to just get away with him. 

They’re in love, she realizes for the hundredth time. It’s no less exhilarating. She’s in love with Malachai Bennett-Parker. 


End file.
